Is There A World Beyond Ours?
by Liaka
Summary: This is what you get when you have one bored author. This fic is a crossover between Digimon and ME! Yes ME! I find out that not all my thoughts are right! Please R&R!!


Is there a world beyond ours?  
  
A/N: OK. I was extremely board and I was stumped on "This is what happens#2" and I didn't feel like working on a site or watching TV so I wrote a crossover between Digimon and ME! Yes ME! It is not very good but I was bored! So I decided to try this. It is my point of view. There is no mushy junk between me and any characters... although there might be for my friends. All I know is that I don't own Digimon. I own ME though and no one can take ME! And yes, my REAL name is Lizzy. I didn't want to use Liaka in this so..... yeah. I don't care what you think of this fic but PLEASE review!!! I'll be your best friend!! Really!   
  
~~~  
It was a normal everyday afternoon at the computer. I had just got done playing Brave Fencer Musashi. Everyone was gone at work and I got left home alone AGAIN! On the computer, I started working on my site. A site that I try very hard on but it doesn't do to well. My site was on Digimon. Yes. Those cute little critters with the kids that had a life.   
  
"Damn! It froze again!" I said. As I restarted the computer. I wished that I could be with the Digimon right then and there. But I knew that would never come true. I thought some of my friends where weird talking about how cute the characters where. I told them they were not real! Izzy is fake! Joe is fake! And little TK is fake! They never listened to me though.   
  
It was one o'clock and I had scheduled a meeting with my friends. They were late. As I was waiting I knew that all I would hear was them blabbing on like lunatics talking about boys that were not real! About there fics that would never come true! I had to schedule it though! It was my only way to try to convince them that everything is fake! I decided to sleep for a bit until they got there.  
  
I woke up and it was now one thirty. They all had just arrived! When they walked through the door they were talking about there little animes. I just sat there. Thinking why I invited them.   
  
"Liz?" Someone had called my name. It was Kyra.   
  
"You can come in any time now!" she said with a grin on her face. They were talking about the Digimon characters again Why would I want to join?? It was all fake! They were all...... different from me. They believed that they were real while I KNEW they were fake.   
  
"Hey! Do any of you want a drink??" I asked. I sounded disappointed that another meeting has failed.   
  
"Sure! I'll have some water!" Mer said.  
  
"I'll have some milk! I love milk!" Said Easter  
  
"And I'll take Sex on the beach!" Kyra said. Everyone laughed at her joke while I rolled my eyes. She really wanted water too. I went to the kitchen and started getting the two glasses of water. There is a window that is next to the faucet. As I was getting the water, I noticed a strange looking dog. It kinda looked like........ Gabumon, only real!   
  
"I MUST be losing it!" I thought as I brought out the two glasses of water for Mer and Kyra. Easter looked at me.   
  
"Where is my Milk??" She said. I rolled my eyes and got her her milk.   
  
"So Lizzy!" Easter asked.. "Why are you so quiet today? You are normally so hyper! You are not you today..." She said. I looked down at the ground. Then I brought my head up with a phony smile.   
  
"What do you mean?? I am normal like always! really!" They all looked at me.   
  
"Well..... You are really quiet! What's on your mind??" Said Mer. I automatically went at them.  
  
"What's wrong!!?? You are asking ME what is wrong!?!?!?? All day long you have been talking about Digimon and FF7 and all these other shows like Pokemon and saying how the people are real!! How Pathetic! They are NOT real! They are FAKE!! They are MADE UP!! They are even DUMB!! Why can't you guys see that!?!?" I yelled at them. They all looked at me and blinked.  
  
"I think she should know the REAL truth.." said Kyra. Mer and Easter nodded there heads.   
  
"Wh-What truth??" I asked. They all looked at me.   
  
"Thee truth!" Answered Easter. I looked at them weird.  
  
"The only truth is that they are not real!!" I yelled! They shook there heads.   
  
"I guess the time has come! Everyone, join hands and make a circle." Said Kyra.   
  
Easter looked at me. "You to Lizzy!" I went in the circle and joined hands. They started saying something weird. Something.... well... actually they were trying to communicate to the other world. The Digiworld!  
  
"Izzy! You there?? Remember me?? Kyra! I am your long lost...." She got interrupted buy a voice.   
  
"Kyra-chan?? That you???" the voice said.  
  
"That sounds like Brave fencer Musashi!! Oh wait.... the voice of that person is... IZZY!!?!?!??" I said shocked! I couldn't believe it! They were talking to anime's!  
  
Kyra smiled. "That's my Izzy!"   
  
Easter looked up and a bunch of anime's came and popped out of the ceiling. "Takeru!!!!" said Easter. She went and hugged him.   
  
Along with Tk came Joe, Mimi, Matt, Kari, Izzy, Tai, and Sora. I couldn't believe what I saw! And the other thing... They were 02 style.   
  
"OK... Lizzy-chan is loosing it! Goodnight!!" I said as I was walking out. Mer laughed at me.   
  
"See! All this is real! And my Joe is too!!" Mer said as she smiled at him. He smiled back of course.   
  
Kyra went to Izzy. She hugged him and giggled.   
  
"I never knew she had this side..... I think I'm gonna puke!" I said. I looked around and noticed Easter. thank god she was doing nothing with him. It seemed like she was baby-sitting him instead! I shook my head and went to get a glass of water. "This can't be real! I know it is not real! I mean, they are animated! The are here right know though... flesh and blood! How can I prove that it's fake??"   
  
I took the glass of water and drank a sip. I didn't feel like drinking it so I splashed it on me. I turned around and saw Sora and Tai smooching. Let me tell you....... it was NOT a pretty picture. I ran to my room and went to my bed. I tried to sleep but all the noise was down stairs. "Why didn't I know about this??" I said aloud. Unfortunately someone heard me. It was Yamato. Matt. Da' Man.   
  
"We are really sorry about this. We wanted to tell you but you just didn't believe. We wanted you to and thought if your friends talked about us being real, then you would at least play along and think that too." He said smoothly and just stood there leaning against the wall.   
  
"Pha! This is REALLY not real! Now Matt from DIGIMON is talking! HAHAHAHHAAA!!! Real funny!!! Time to quit the joke!!" I yelled. Besides, why would I want to have them here?? It would mean more clean-up time!   
  
"Lizzy! Just say it! It is real!!" Said Kyra. I looked at Matt and he looked real. Like a normal human. Not anime form. I looked at everyone else and they looked real too.   
  
"Ha! I know your secret! These are just your people from school that you got to dress like them! See!! I WAS right! It is not real! That is why you where late!! Hahahhahahahahahahah11!!!!! You really got me there!!" I yelled down stairs.   
  
`Lizzy, think about it! Would normal people from school pop out of the ceiling like that??? And are they this cute??" Kyra said. I thought about it. I guess she made a good point there. Not normal people would pop out of the ceiling. Well, I thought I officially lost it. Mer came up stairs and sat next to me.   
  
"Why don't you wanna believe? It is real! Look around you." I looked and saw TK and Kari playing in my closet messing it up more then it was. Heard Izzy talking about how to hack into other systems, and Yama stood there waiting. Waiting for what?? I had know idea.   
  
"Even Yama is real!!!" Mer teased. I took the nearest hard thing I could find and knocked her in the head.   
  
"I knew that was coming..." she said. I smiled evilly and got up from bed. Mer got up to and started to follow me. She always did. You would think she was proud of it or something.   
  
I went down stairs and saw Tai and Sora still smooching. "Out of all the places to do that! They choose HERE!!" I said aloud.   
  
Kyra broke away from Izzy which was a miracle and looked up at me. "So, are ya' a believer yet???" She had this smile on saying she won! I hate it when people do that. I looked her straight in the eye.   
  
"The only thin I believe in, is that my thoughts are always right! And my thoughts tell me, right now, that this is just a trick. If this was real, then why would they have popped out of the ceiling?? I mean, wouldn't they at least knock at the door??" I sounded like I convinced myself but everyone shook there head.   
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" I demanded. Joe walked over to me. As he did he tripped on his own feet.   
  
"Grrrr, why do these things ALWAYS happen to me!!" He said in pain. Everyone laughed. Even I did. He was like, the comical relief of the group. Alway dependable for anything. Even a simple laugh. He got up and stood there in front of me.  
  
"Lizzy, we all decided that since you STILL don't believe us, you are going to the Digi-world with us!" He said. I laughed. Of course I would. I mean, there is NO digiworld!   
  
"OK you guys, the fun is over. I admit! this was fun but it is not real! They are either people that you know or got of the street, or this is a dream. Now please can w-"I got interrupted by Izzy saying that we will be leaving in 5 seconds.  
  
Izzy started counting down. My heart thumped. Maybe this is sort a real I thought as the count down was two 4. Maybe it is a dream that would never end. Countdown was at 3. Maybe I could get a glass of water. Countdown 2. Maybe I would get my own Digimon. Countdown was 1. There is no such thing as DIGIWORLD!!!! I said aloud as we all disappeared one be one. I was the 3 person to disappear. When I did, it was like I was falling through this gel junk. It was like transparent. The weird thing was is when I was going, I saw all these memories from when I was a kid. Like my imaginary friends I had when I was 3. Or the dreams I had of becoming a inventor. All the things I ever thought was there. Toward the end was me believing there was a digiworld. I never had thought that though! I always thought it was fake. I closed my eyes to think of the good times. Then out of know where I fall flat on my face!   
  
"OK, who's dirty trick wa-" I stopped talking. I looked at the ground. It was...... not real. It was animated. I looked around and the rest was there. They all were animated. I looked confused. For more then one reason. First, they were animated, second, how did they get here before me, and third..... I was just plain confused! Nothing to it!   
  
"OH YES!!! My nose shrunk!!" Shouted Mer. I looked at her nose. It was smaller. And so was mine. And everyone else's for that matter. I didn't even HAVE a nose. It was a TRIANGLE!. I went to Mer.  
  
"Mer, your nose was never big." I said. And how the heck did you all get here before me?? I was the third to disappear!" I shouted. Easter spoke.  
  
"We all have seen our memories once so we didn't need to again.!" she grinned as I shook my head.   
  
"This can't be real this can't be real." I thought I was in a dream. I have had a dream before that I was animated. So this has to be a dream.   
  
"OK, where do we go??" I asked. Mimi had a daze in her eyes.   
  
"How about to the mall!!" She said. Yama looked at her.   
  
"Mimi, we are in the Digiworld you ditz!" He said. This must be how they talk off the camera. I thought for a minute. THE CAMERA!! Of course!   
  
"So if this is real then how did you do the TV series when you were kids???" I questioned.   
  
"Well, that really did happen only we told the story of it and then they made it to a show! It is based on a true story! We wanted to play the parts in the next season though. Why do you think we are three years older instead of one??" Said Sora.   
  
"So the new kids can play the part younger!" I snapped back. I hated Sora. I really did. She was like not even a good character. Although she did have some good points. And not everyone hated her. But everyone is entitled to there own opinion.   
  
I looked around and everyone was staring at me. Was it because I still didn't believe? Was it that fact that they brought me here to prove a point and I still refused to think it was real?? NO. It was because they saw me snap at Sora.   
  
"Way to go Lizzy!" Kyra and Mer shouted at the same time. I didn't even do anything! All I did was answer a question.... in a cocky way.   
  
"Come on! She is not THAT bad!" Said Easter. Sounds like something Easter would say.   
  
I decided to play along. I mean, what would the harm of that be?? Right?? I mean, it is not like I am STARTING to believe it is real. It is just I believe that it is happening in a dream! So I decided to say it. Those words everyone has been wanting to here.  
  
"Fine!! All right! I..... um..... I guess what I'm trying to say is...... that.... um...... " I had the hardest time saying it! Kari looked up at me.   
  
"That you believe that we are real??" She said in a sweet, innocent voice. I smiled at her.   
  
"Yes, that is what I'm trying to say!" I said nicely. Although I really didn't believe, I had to pretend.  
  
"Great! Lets go explore this place then!" Tai said. Since I thought it was a dream, I did what any person would do that is sick of the way he thinks he is leader.  
  
"Tai, hehe, I am so sorry about this but, YOU STINK AS A LEADER!!! I, on the other hand, would be a great leader! Not only great but the first female leader so just step down and let me claim my victory!" I said. I grinned that evil smile again. What can I say! I can be mean sometimes. He looked at me and laughed.  
  
"HAHAHHAHHAAH!!!! What a JOKE!! YOU??? LEADER???? HAHAHHAH---"He fell down. Because I punched him. Yeah that right! Not a hard one because I'm not THAT strong but hard enough to give him a bloody nose.   
  
"OW! That hurt!!" He said as he grabbed his nose.   
  
"All is fair in love and war, Tai!" Mer said laughing her head off! She really enjoyed my hurting Tai. Of course, who wouldn't? Don't answer that!   
  
Matt went to Tai and whispered something. I had no idea what it was though! Tai all of a sudden got a huge smile on his face. "OK Lizzy! The leading, is all yours!"  
I couldn't believe what I heard! I laughed in victory! And started leading the way. I looked back at Matt and he winked at me. I turned around and smiled. I started leading the way!   
A couple of hours past and I was still energetic to lead! I was surprise the dream had not ended yet though! I looked around and saw Izzy and Kyra sitting and leaning on a tree together. I saw them talking and Kyra giggling while they where on the computer. Go figure. I looked the other way and saw Mer in Joe's arms just resting on him. I thought..... Awww....I think I'm going to puke!! I looked over at Easter telling TK and Kari about the human world. I looked over at Tai and Sora. And can you guess what they were doing?? You guessed it!! If you guessed that is, they where getting it on. Well..... not to that extreme but just smooching.....a lot. I looked over at Matt and he was just sleeping there. I looked over across from him and Mimi was putting on make-up. I decided that since I was the leader to try to look ahead and see if I could find anything. I figured if anything bad happened, I would just wake up.   
  
I walked for about a minute and suddenly fell! I was al of a sudden hanging there from a cliff! I took one to many steps. I scraped my knee going down and it hurt! I didn't think that you could feel pain in dreams! I screamed! This was no dream it was a nightmare! I couldn't hold for much longer but I just dropped. Someone caught me though! It was Tai and Matt! They helped me up.   
  
I finally got up and looked at them. "This isn't a dream, is it..." I said. They shook there heads. I looked at Tai and realized he was being nice!  
  
"Hey Tai?" I said. He looked at me.  
  
"Sorry about the little punch thing... hehe" I said. I was really sorry.... well... not REALLY sorry but he saved my life so.... yeah. He laughed and looked at me.   
  
"That's fine! Really! I have had worse..." He said as he looked at Matt.  
  
"Well! You where annoying back then!" he said. To tell the truth, I admire Matt. I mean, he has a good personality, friendly, thus has the crest of friendship.... or did at least, and never punched Izzy.... Yeah! And he always tells the truth. That is Yama. Some people see it differently. But I don't.   
  
A hour had gone by. I was wishing I would wake up then and there. Everyone was sleeping though. I knew that it was not a dream. I was starting to think it was real. If only it was a dream. I thought there was going to be a long day tommorow so I went to sleep.   
  
What awaits for me when I wake up?? Will I ever get back?? Was I proven wrong that there is a Digiworld?? If you want to know, review and tell me so I can but up the last chapter.   
  
A/N: Remember I said NO mushy junk... Well there is going to be NO mushy junk! I don't like Yama in that way! I think he would be a good friend though and you could tell him anything! Soo.... while I'm talking..... how do you like my crossover?? Do you think I am starting to believe yet?? Huh, huh, Do ya'?? I think personally, this is the stupidest fic I have EVER written. I have written better but I never will post it on FF.net. My friends liked it though. I don't see why. But I will only continue it if you people there like this. Please tell me. The next one will probably be the last. Well...... Bye!?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
